


Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gary will never learn his lesson about buying and eating things from alien planets without actually figuring out what they are. This time, the results are actually pretty good, on all ends.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me the garycato server wanted me to post this so i did. pwease be nice ive never written nsfw before. enjoy!

They had looked like candy.

Like, they were in a little pink heart shaped box, with a bow on it, and Gary thought, _H_ _ ey! These are so cheap, and I haven’t had any candy in so long! Let’s buy em! That seems like a good idea! This won't end badly at all, nope! _

Gary had been wrong before, but this was a whole new kind of wrong. Apparently Avocato’s lesson of  _ don’t take crap from weird alien skeevoids _ never really set in. 

They even tasted like candy! And, admittedly, maybe eating the whole box in one sitting was a bit of a bad idea, but they were so sweet- almost like chocolate covered strawberries- and it had been  _ forever _ since he had eaten something that tasted genuinely good, he deserved it.

It took a few minutes for the effects to start hitting him, and thankfully (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it) everyone but Avocato had gone on a trip planetside for some supplies. They were playing cards when suddenly Gary felt his face and neck heating up quickly. 

Avocato set his hand on the table with a smirk, winning for the third game in a row. Gary squirmed and ran a hand through his hair, doing the same with his significantly less impressive cards. 

“Hey, did it just get like, 20 degrees warmer in here?” 

Avocato looked around. “No? You alright?”

“Yeah just… Feeling weird all of a sudden,” he stretched, taking slow breaths. He felt like his skin was burning, his heart rate picking up. Avocato leaned across the table and pulled his glove off- Gary’s eyes tracing the movement like he’d be tested on it- pressing his hand against his forehead.

Just that one touch was enough to make him gasp, his eyes fluttering shut as a warm feeling radiated from the contact point. When Avocato pulled away, the uncomfortable stuffy feeling started coming back and he shifted, sitting on his leg. There was an immediate sensation between his legs and he reluctantly started to consider what was going on, not liking it at all as his mind flashed back to the heart shaped candy box. He bit his lip and looked at the ground. 

“Jeez, man, you’re burning up. You want me to take you to the medbay?”

Gary nodded frantically, half of him just wanting to be touched again. “Carry me? I don’t think I can- walk there. Feels  _ weird _ .”

Avocato didn’t think twice about the request, picking him up bridal style and walking him down the hallway.

Gary realized that he could sense a lot more, suddenly. The smell and feel of Avocato’s body made him dizzy and he pressed closer to him, needing more of  _ something _ but not being able to place what. Well- that was a lie, he knew what he wanted, he just didn’t know how to ask for it, and the sense of embarrassment he still had over the entire situation kept his needs in check.

But Avocato was so close and so cool against him, and in all honesty this wasn’t the first time he’d caught himself thinking about what could happen if Avocato was into him.

They rounded the last corner and the medbay door opened up. Avocato laid Gary down on the table and Gary winced at the cold metal and the loss of contact as he was set down, gentle and careful. 

Avocato started the normal stuff, scanning him for viruses. When things came up empty, HUE decided to chime in.

“Gary, did you check the warnings on the food you brought onboard the ship?”

Gary froze and Avocato turned to look at him. “What food?”

“Oh, y’know, I just uh.. Found some- uh- found some space candy on the last planet we were on and ate it. It looked good! It was fine! I-” 

Avocato groaned. “Gary, how many times have I-”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, you told me so, now make me better,  _ please _ ,” Gary whined. His face was flushed and his eyes were unfocused, his chest heaving with every breath. He couldn’t sit still and it felt like every little bit of friction against him was overwhelming. He frantically pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the ground, stretching his arms up to try and cool himself down. 

“Where’s the package for the candy?”

“In my room-- by the bed, on the ground,” he said. He arched his back and Avocato had to take a moment to pause, realizing the way Gary looked at that moment. He pushed the thought away, running down the hall to Gary’s room.

Gary panted, breathing through his mouth and wanting to get out of his clothes. He kicked his boots off and rolled onto his stomach, hissing at the feeling of cold metal again. 

After a moment, Avocato walked back in, scanning the back of the package as if he couldn’t believe what he was reading. 

“Gary.”

“H- hmm?”

“Do you know what these are?” Avocato said, like Gary had an answer that was going to be anything close to coherent. Gary just shook his head, whining in the back of his throat in a way that made Avocato feel warm now that he knew what was happening. “Gary, these are  _ aphrodisiac  _ candies. And you  _ overdosed _ on them.”

“Fucking fantastic- thank- thank you for the science lesson, what the hell does that  _ mean _ ?” 

Avocato, surprised to hear Gary actually swearing for once, sighed. He started mumbling something to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, pacing back and forth. “Aphrodisiacs are  _ sex hormones _ ,” he looked down at Gary, clearly exhausted, “now please tell me you don’t need me to explain  _ that _ .”

Gary bit his lip and hid his face in his elbow, pressing his hips against the table desperately. “H-hey, be nice, I’m the one suffering here!”

Avocato sighed and walked over, sympathetically rubbing Gary’s back. Gary actually  _ moaned _ at the little bit of contact, panting harder. He looked up at Avocato and the sheer amount of need and lust behind his eyes took his breath away and made his knees weak. He kept touching Gary, tracing his hand lightly over his back.

Gary kept whining and making those quiet, desperate sounds as he practically humped the table, Avocato unsure what to do other than just support him. Gary looked up at him through his eyelashes, shaking slightly with the effort of looking up, of focusing. “How… uh.. How long ‘til this wears off?”

Avocato shrugged. “Depends. If we just let it run its course, about 12 hours.”

Gary whined, sighing, the distress clear on his face. “If we do something else-?”

Avocato looked away from him, not liking the idea in his head. “You could... try to flush the hormones out…?”

“ _ Dumb it down, Avocato- _ ”

“I mean you could try- y’know…” he awkwardly laced his fingers together, trying to convey what he meant. Gary nodded, seeming to understand. 

“You want me to try to jack off until it goes away.”

Avocato blushed harder. “Somethin’ like that.”

Gary rolled back around onto his back. “I,” he paused, taking a deep breath and looking down at the ground. “I don’t want y-you to  _ leave, _ though- please don’t leave, please don’t-”

And, against his better judgement, Avocato pulled up a chair and sat down, still refusing to look at him. Gary blinked, the reality of the situation setting in as he felt another wave of arousal flood his body. He gasped at the feeling at first, then sighed, frantically shoving a hand down his pants.

He flinched at how cold his fingers were, but the feeling of  _ relief _ that rushed through him was incredibly intense, and for a few blissful moments, he forgot Avocato was there. He kept pressing his fingers inside himself, gasping and moaning, picking up speed as the heightened sensations overtook him.

Avocato was pretty sure he was dreaming, and if he was, he didn’t want to wake up. Gary laid out in front of him, breathing ragged and needy, actually  _ jacking off in front of him _ . It felt like he had won the lottery, and he knew he should have felt a little bad, but did Gary have to look up at him just before he came against his hand, back arching with another gasp that went straight to Avocato’s dick? No, no he did not, but he did anyway, and Avocato watched it like it was the last thing he’d ever be allowed to see. 

As Gary came down from his high he relaxed again, then looked up at Avocato like he just realized he was being watched. He pulled his hand back, wiping it off on his jeans. “Sorry. Thanks. Uh-”

“It’s- it’s fine. It was… uh. You…”

They both looked away from each other and Gary shifted.

Avocato finally broke the silence, in a bit of a trance. “Would it be too weird to say that was kind of hot...?”

Gary breathed, trying to stay calm. “No, no. Just the right amount of-,” his breath hitched as the aphrodisiac took effect again, “weird.”

“Cool. Cool,” Avocato said, scratching the back of his neck nervously as Gary looked at his hands. There was an imprint along his arm from where his jeans pressed against his skin. 

Avocato had called him  _ hot _ , oh, holy shit. That combined with the aphrodisiac rushing through his body was too much for him to handle. He rolled onto his stomach and shoved his other arm, his metal arm, down to resume what he had started. Avocato’s breath caught at the sight of Gary pushing himself up onto his knees for a better angle, gasping and slipping back against the table when he hit his g-spot the right way. “God,  _ fuck _ , Avocato-”

And that did it. Avocato reached out and carefully touched the side of Gary’s chest through his shirt. His moans pitched up and he tried to lean into the touches. Unfortunately, the hand keeping him upright slipped and he tumbled off the table-

Into Avocato’s lap. With two fingers still knuckle deep inside of himself. 

Avocato caught him, holding him against his chest and staring, too flustered to do anything. He shifted slightly and Gary made a soft whimpering sound, closing his eyes. “If- ah- if you don’t want me to keep going while I’m in your lap- you should take me somewhere-”

Avocato looked at him and bit his lip, eyes flickering between Gary’s face and his still-twitching hand. He blinked and smirked, and Gary swallowed nervously. “Do you wanna keep going, baby?”

Gary’s eyes widened and he stared up at Avocato, nodding slowly, then quickly. Avocato looked unabashedly down at him, arousal so plain in his eyes that Gary shivered.

“Then  _ do it _ .”

Gary didn’t need any further encouragement, moving his hand again and letting his head fall back against Avocato’s chest. It was an entirely new feeling, having Avocato actually touching him while he got himself off, looking at him, making eye contact. Avocato thought he was  _ hot _ , Avocato thought he was hot enough that he would happily let him do this-

Gary let the momentary rush of confidence flood through him and he leaned up, kissing Avocato on the lips briefly. Before Avocato could react, words poured from Gary’s mouth.

“Let’s take this back to my room and I can put on a real show for you- that sound good?”

Avocato blinked and stood up, quickly making his way into Gary’s bedroom and locking the sliding door behind them. He laid Gary down on the bed and kissed him again, touching him, pulling his shirt off and leaving it on the ground. Gary cried out as he began trailing kisses down his neck, letting his hand press against the fabric between Gary’s legs. Gary rutted against him needily, whining and gasping at all the teasing. 

“Avocato-- shit-  _ more, _ please,” he moaned. Avocato paused and cupped his cheek as he whined, looking for friction.

“Gary, look at me. Do you really want this?”

Gary nodded frantically. “Wanted this for- for a while now, wanted  _ you _ \- god, you’re perfect, please don’t stop-”

“Tell me how badly you want me, and I’ll consider it.”

(Avocato wanted proof that it was more than the aphrodisiac talking, that Gary wouldn’t regret this in the morning.)

Gary nodded. “Thought about this- about you fucking me against a wall, back in the medbay- I was thinking about  _ you _ , always you… It’s always been you. Since you first got here, you’re all I think about.”

Avocato’s blush reached his ears and he smirked, leaning in and kissing his nose. Gary laughed at that, grinning like a lovestruck fool. He suddenly shut his eyes and whined. “Now can we please get to the part where you get me off somehow? This is starting to feel- too much.”

Avocato nodded. “Any requests?”

“Just do it, don’t care how, you’ll do it right.”

Avocato felt touched at the faith Gary had in him, pulling off his pants. Gary paused and Avocato paused with him. Gary tapped his arm. “Wait- can you get me pregnant? I don’t want that.”

“Huh? No. We’re not the same species, and I can’t get anyone pregnant anyway, I already had a kid.”

Gary nodded and relaxed, saving any questions for later. Avocato relaxed with him now that that was cleared up, yanking his boxers off and tossing them aside before crouching in front of Gary and unbuttoning his jeans, slowly. Gary squirmed and Avocato shushed him, rubbing circles into his hip with his thumb. Gary whined.

Avocato chuckled and pulled his underwear and jeans off in one tug, not really sure what to expect from an alien’s anatomy. It wasn’t that much different in appearance from himself, but he wasn’t sure where to start. He looked up at Gary, an idea sparking in his mind.

“Gary?”

Gary hummed, a hit of worry behind the sound.

“Jack off for me, baby. I wanna see you,” he whispered, sliding his hands over Gary’s thighs. Gary pushed past his embarrassment did as he was told and Avocato watched closely, noting what made Gary gasp and what he would do, the way his fingers moved against himself. He pictured doing that himself, licking his lips. Gary’s moans pitched up, and his back arched, and-

“Stop.”

And he pulled his hand back, hips rolling up against nothing, frustration taking residence over everything. “Wh- why?  _ Why _ stop? Why is stopping something that’s happening?”

Avocato leaned in and kissed the place where Gary’s fingers had just been, dipping his tongue into the slit there and repeating the things Gary did to himself. Purrs rolled through his body, only adding to the sensations.

“Oh-  _ shit- _ ” Gary moaned louder than ever before, gripping the sheets as pleasure washed over him completely, Avocato letting him ride his orgasm out to completion while he practically fucked his face. He pulled Gary closer and let him hook his legs over his shoulders, gently kissing along his inner thighs as he came down from his high.

“H-hhholy shit… That was- wow.  _ Wow _ …”

Avocato smirked and nuzzled his leg, licking his lips. “Feel better, baby?”

Gary nodded feverishly. “Tons better, actually. Can we do that, like, all the time? Please?”

Avocato shrugged, trying to play off just how appealing that idea sounded. “Sounds good to me.”   
“Awesome. Now can you just… Hold me? Until the stupid candy fires up again? The- the touching helps and uh...”

Avocato didn’t answer, simply climbed up and wrapped Gary up in his arms, one hand on his stomach and the other on his chest. Gary sighed deeply, kissing his palms.

“Hell yeah…”

Avocato chuckled at the affection, gently pressing kisses to the back of Gary's neck. Gary hummed distantly. 

“Y’know, I think this was one time taking crap from weird alien vendors actually worked out pretty nicely for me.”

Avocato smiled through his words, enough that Gary could hear the smugness in his voice. “That right, baby?”

Gary nodded, smiling at the petname. “Got to live out one of my biggest fantasies, so…”

Avocato blushed and held him a little tighter, not sure if he believed that. “You- you've thought about..?”

“Well, not this specifically. Not… Taking space viagra and- y’know. But uh- yeah I've thought a lot about… Us. Together.”

He seemed to curl into himself shyly and Avocato purred. “Care to be more specific?”

Gary shivered and leaned back into him, still holding his arms to his chest. “...God, I can't believe I'm telling you this-” he took a deep breath and sighed. “I, uh… The most… Frequent one? Is just you, coming up to my room, and sleeping with me. Not like, sex, but… Just sleeping with me and holding me like this. And then when we woke up-...”

Gary paused, and Avocato rubbed his thumb across his hand, encouraging. Gary continued.

“...And when we woke up, you'd kiss me and then we’d fuck until we were both happy. Mostly, uh, that part was left vague because I felt weird about it but... We would get up and make breakfast together, and… Yeah.”

Avocato was quiet for awhile, and Gary could feel the pounding of his heart through his chest. He laughed, and Gary got a little nervous, but then he spoke again. “God, you're so sappy, man. That’s… hang on-”

Gary flinched as he was rolled over and Avocato kissed him again, gently this time. When they parted, Avocato brushed his hair back and smiled. “Care to make that fantasy a reality?”

Gary just stared at him, in shock. “You- you’d.. want that..?”

Avocato nodded and continued kissing him. “I want  _ you _ , dumbass.  _ All _ of you.”

Gary cuddled up closer to him, running his fingers through his fur. “I-... Mmm. You deserve someone better. Someone who isn’t… well, a disaster.”

And then he was being pulled into a sitting position, in Avocato’s lap, and Avocato was rubbing his face against his cheek in a way that made him feel incredibly adored. “I'm a disaster, too. That's why I like you so much. We _match_... ”

Gary was breathless as Avocato kissed his cheeks and played with his hair. His stomach fluttered and he curled into him. “Geez, man, if this is how we are when I eat weird space boner candy I should start doing it more often.”

“Yeah, no. Don’t do that. You’re gonna get  _ real  _ sick after this shit wears off.”

"Oh."

"Your head is gonna hurt like hell-"

"Mhmm."

"And you're gonna end up having to eat constantly for a few hours to get all that energy back-"

"Mhmm."

"And... And I'm gonna be there for you through all of it. Promise."

Gary laughed and kissed his hands. “Then how about just… the  _we_ part? I mean more than just the kissing and the banging and stuff. Us. Like…  _ Us  _ us. A couple.”

Avocato blinked, grinning like an idiot. “ _ Oh _ ! Yeah, if- if you wanted that, I’d- yeah!” 

Gary leaned up and kissed him again, smiling through it, cupping his cheeks. Avocato purred louder, kissing him back passionately. Gary paused and laughed. “Oh, man, I have a boyfriend. I have a totally amazing handsome boyfriend, and we just had sex, and we’re probably gonna have sex again. This- tonight is great. Tonight is  _ great _ …”

Avocato kissed him over and over while he rambled. Gary just kept talking.

“I wanna- when we get back to a nice planet I wanna take you to dinner at a fancy restaurant or- or something. You deserve that much, I’m not normally a  _ kiss on the first date  _ kinda guy. Much less all this,” he laughed nervously. Avocato kissed him on the lips again and he sighed, leaning back.  “I feel.. I feel better. I think we can sleep. I think… yeah.” 

He snuggled closer and kissed the bottom of Avocato’s chin as they both laid back and Avocato pulled the blanket up over the both of them. “Gnight, babe…”

“G’night…”

There was a pause.

“Aaaaand, I was wrong. Damnit.”

Avocato sighed and smiled, leaning over him again. 

“Yeah, I figured so much. You up for another round?”

Gary nodded, and kissed him, and everything was twice as sweet with their love behind it. 

(Avocato made good on the promise of making his fantasies a reality.)

(Several times over.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love how every fucking time i try to write nsfw i end up writing copious amounts of fluff alongside it i have such clear priorities in order jesus christ  
> comment if you liked it if you like! and uh, if youre friends with me and you see this, please dont kinkshame me in my own house!


End file.
